


Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

by TheEmcee



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Childhood, Complete, Death, Family, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-10
Updated: 2014-06-10
Packaged: 2018-02-04 04:16:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1765102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheEmcee/pseuds/TheEmcee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There have been hree times throughout their lives, Peter has asked Harry to build a snowman with him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Want to Build a Snowman?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing.
> 
> A/N: This popped into my head while I was watching Jackie Chan Adventures on Netflix. Yeah, don’t ask. Anyway, this will probably be corny as heck and bad, but…let me know what you think. R&R. Enjoy!

~…~  
Do You Want to Build a Snowman?  
~…~

 

“Harry! Hey, Harry!” A young Peter Stark-Rogers came running down the hallway that led to Harry’s room at the Osborn mansion. He was so excited. Today was the first snowfall in New York City and what better way than to spend it building a snowman with Harry?

Harry’s mom had just passed away and his dad had been working an awful lot, so Peter knew that Harry was lonely. Getting away from the mansion with all of its memories would help Harry out. Or, at least, that’s what Peter thought. Maybe he’d be able to help his best buddy out and make him feel better. The accident that took Harry’s mom’s life had been two weeks ago and he had barely seen the older boy except for in school. Surely, Harry was feeling very lonely and sad. He needed cheering up and fast and what better way than to build a snowman?

“Harry!” Peter called before he knocked on his best friend’s bedroom door.

“Do you want to build a snowman, Harry?” Peter asked through the door. Harry hadn’t answered. 

“Come on, Har. I haven’t seen you in two weeks. I…I know it’s been hard….but you don’t need to hide from me,” Peter told him. When still no answer came, he sighed and pressed his forehead against the door.

“Do you wanna build a snowman, Har?” he asked. “It doesn’t have to be a snowman.”

“Go away, Pete,” Harry said through the door. Peter sighed again. If his friend wanted to be left alone, then he’d respect his wishes and leave him alone. 

“O-okay, Harry,” he said. “Um…bye…” And he began walking down the hall with his head bent and his hands in his pockets

~…~

 

“Harry! It’s Christmas break!” Peter called as he knocked on Harry’s bedroom door. The twelve year old was more than ready to go outside with his best friend and build a snowman, have a snowball fight, and make snow angels (they weren’t gay, no matter what Flash said!). 

“Let’s go build a snowman, Har,” Peter said. “Or we could ride your bike down the stairs. Remember last year? It was so much fun. We nearly knocked over that bookcase in the lobby. Your dad was so mad!”

Peter stopped. Harry’s dad had been away from the past two weeks. Christmas is tomorrow and Harry’s dad wasn’t going to be there. Peter’s dads had invited Harry to stay with them at Stark Tower, but his best friend had declined. Peter didn’t know why, didn’t understand. But he was worried about his best friend. It wasn’t healthy to lock himself away every time he was upset. 

“Please come out, Harry,” Peter pleaded, his brown eyes filling up with tears. “I’m getting…really lonely…”

It seemed that Harry spent more time in his room than anywhere else. Very rarely did he go out and do things with Peter anymore and when they did hang out, it just…wasn’t the same. Had Peter done something to upset Harry? Was Harry mad at him? Or did Harry not like him anymore because he had two dads? Maybe Harry had found out Peter’s secret? Maybe Harry found out that Peter like-liked him like he should like-like girls (but girls weren’t nearly as pretty as Harry and their blue eyes had nothing on Harry’s). 

After a few minutes of silence, Peter walked away. Harry wasn’t going to come out.

 

~…~

 

At eighteen, Peter walked down the familiar hallway to Harry’s room. Just a few days ago, his dads, Steve and Tony, had passed away and right now he needed someone. Anyone. Harry was the only one he could think of and he was the only one Peter wanted to be around anyway. Over the years, Harry had become more open with Peter and they had reformed the tight friendship they had as children. Actually, it had evolved into something more than friendship but that hadn’t been until recently and they didn’t want to go to fast. 

Still, all Peter wanted was to be around Harry. He needed Harry, especially now that his parents were gone. Harry would understand; he knew what it was like to lose the only family you had left. After all, Harry’s dad had passed away last week, so they were both orphans and they were both alone now. 

“Harry?” Peter called and he knocked on the door. No answer.

“Harry, please open up. I know that you’re in there,” Peter said. Still no answer. He sighed heavily.

“Everyone’s been telling me to be brave and to keep my chin up…I don’t think anyone’s told you that. So…just so you know, I’m right here,” Peter continued, knowing that he was rambling. “We’re all each other has now…aren’t we?”

He released a humorless laugh and he slumped against the door. Sliding down the door, Peter leaned against it and gazed up at the ceiling.

“It’s just us now, Har. Jesus…what are we gonna do?” he asked himself. Then he realized that it was snowing outside. A weak smile jerked on his face before it vanished. “Do you want to build a snowman, Harry?”

Again, no answer came. Peter rose and patted the door softly before he left. He’d just make one himself, since his brain was on autopilot. Walking out into the cold December night, Peter walked out into the yard that he had known since he was four and knelt down. With gloved hands, he started packing snow, making the base for the snowman. 

Once the first big ball of snow was finished, Peter started on the second one and that was when he heard footsteps. A real smile worked its way onto Peter’s face and Harry knelt down beside him and started helping him make the second ball of snow. Neither one spoke as they compacted it and placed it on the first ball. The third was easy and they made it in no time at all. When all three snowballs were in place, Peter put the button eyes and mouth on the head while Harry gently pushed the carrot nose in so as not to break the snowman’s head.

Finally, when their masterpiece was done, they stood there together and gazed at it. And suddenly, all of the emotions Peter had been holding in – sadness, despair, regret, confusion, anger – all started ebbing out of him as tears began to fall from his brown eyes. 

Harry pulled him into a warm embrace and held him while he cried. They stayed like that for a little while until they got too cold and then Harry led Peter into the house. Later on that night, when Peter woke up in Harry’s bed beside a sleeping Harry, he peeked out of the window and saw their snowman. It brought a sad smile to his face and he laid back down beside his now official boyfriend and closed his eyes.


End file.
